The Fairy Tail God
by Link60fly
Summary: With the battle with Sting and Rogue done Lord Beerus makes his way to Earth Land to challange the Fairy Tail God. One-Shot
1. Lord Beerus' Arrival

Natsu was sitting in a bar after the fight with Sting and Rogue. He was sitting down talking with his friend Lucy. Meanwhile Lord Beerus was sitting at his table eating his food while thinking about another prophecy he had about a strong warrior called the Fairy Tail God. He found out that the person he was looking for lived in the South Galaxy. He left for it after finishing his meal. He was accompanied by his attendant Whis. They arrived at bar and entered it. Everybody looked there way and Mavis froze.

"Is that Lord Beereus no it can't be what would he want here." thought Mavis.

"Hello there people im looking for a being known as the Fairy Tail God, do you know of him?" asked Beerus.

"He wants to fight a Fairy Tail God." thought Mavis.

"A Fairy Tail God nope never heared of it before." said Makorav.

"Thats what the people on Earth said about the Sayian God." thought Beerus.

"Is this Fairy Tail God strong?" asked Natsu.

"Immensely." replied Beerus.

"I want to fight him." said Natsu having a firey aura around him.

"But the thing is that you need to create a Fairy Tail God." said Mavis.

"Oh Master Mavis I didn't see you there." said Beerus.

"What you can see me I thought only Fairy Tail members could." responded Mavis.

"Enough Chit-Chat I wanna fight the Fairy Tail God." said Natsu and Beerus.

"Alright the way to create it is there need to be 6 Fairy Tail members and they must puty all their feelings for that person onto him." said Mavis.

"All right lets create that God said Natsu.

Gray,Erza,Lucy,Elfman,Lisana, and Natsu all went outside.

'Now all of you hold hands and the front 2 put your free hand on Natsu's back." said Mavis.

"Why does Natsu get to be the god!?"asked Gray angrilly.

"Because i'm more important then you." said Natsu smirking making Gray even more angry.

"Dont argue now remember every time that Natsu made you feel mad or happy and put those feelings in Natsu.

Everyone did as they where told and put there feelings in Natsu. Natsu started to glow and was lifted a few inches of the ground and then all the seasons passed in 1 minute and then a brighter light enveloped Natsu turnig his hair red and his puplis became red as well.

"Wow he did it." said Beerus.

"Indeed." said Whis.

"Lets go Beerus." said Natsu as he lunged forward with his hand on fire at Beerus.

Beerus caught the fist but then Natsu kicked him in the air.

"Happy!" called Natsu for his blue talking flying cat.

"Aye sir." replied Happy as he picked Natsu off the ground.

"Can't fly on your own I see." said Beerus floating in mid air.

"Wow how are you doing that are some sort of wind mage." asked Natsu.

"No im using my energy." said Beerus.

"Cool im gonna try." said Natsu as he started to put some of his maigic energy on his feet.

"Natsu your gonna exhaust your magic power if you do that. said Happy.

"Don't worry Happy I'm going to be fine. said Natsu wiyh his famous toothy grin.


	2. The Battle

Natsu was surprised at how he had maneged to fly without his exceed Happy.

"Amazing isn't it." said Lord Beerus.

"Ya its really cool." said Natsu.

"Well then lets continue." said Lord Beerus.

Natsu went in for a sideways kick but Lord Beerus went for a parry and the blows kept coming.

"Amazing his power is increaseing every passing moment." said Beerus.

Natsu then went for a punch in the gut which he connected with a headbutt. The force of the blow sent Lord Beerus falling about a few feet from Natsu. Beerus sent a couple of energy blasts to Natsu who dodged them all and launched a Fire Dragon Raor at Lord Beerus who put both his hands in front of him to block the attack from further damageing his body even more.

"That attack had no energy coming from it but something else." No wonder I couldn't netralize the attack. "Hey Natsu catch this." said Beerus as he lauched a huge ball of fire at Natsu.

Natsu just smiled as he licked his lips. As soon as the ball came close Natsu grabbed it and started eating it.

"Augh that was delious maybe even the best fire I ever had. said Natsu rubbing his belly.

Lord Beerus was shocked that instead of having a struggle throwing it somewhere else he just ate it.

"You truly are a magnificent being." said Beerus.

"Your not bad yourself said Natsu."

"Well that fight was just as entertaining as I hoped it would be. said Lord Beerus.

"Same here by the way what percent where you going at I was about 20% myself. said Natsu.

"Interesting I was going about 2% myself. said Beerus.

"What your kidding no way. said Natsu shocked at what he just heared.

"Yes its true." said Beerus.

"Well then I hope we meet again then." said Natsu holding out a hand to Beerus.

"Indeed" said Lord Beerus who shook Natsu.

Lord Beerus left after trying every food at the bar promising to return another day

 **THE END**


End file.
